1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of providing a video call using the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of supporting a video call while ensuring user's privacy by mounting a three-dimensional depth camera and a two-dimensional camera in the mobile terminal and a method of providing a video call using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to ceaseless study and technological development, a terminal, in particular, a mobile terminal has provided various convenience functions for users, such as a digital camera, an alarm function, a short message service, a multimedia message service, E-mail, infrared communication, and all including a simple telephone function for providing audio calls. In addition, the above-mentioned convenience functions for a user have been increasingly diversified with the demand of a user and the development of technology.
That is, due to the sudden development of communication technology, the function of a mobile terminal performing only an audio call between a user and a third party has been gradually expanded and as a result, the mobile terminal is provided with more various user interface functions. According to this tendency, communication means capable of performing audio, video, and data transfer has been developed and a method of providing high-speed multimedia services has been ceaselessly researched.
As one of functions recently provided for user convenience, there is a video call function that performs a call while seeing each other, rather than performing a call using only audio. The video call is performed by simultaneously transmitting an audio data input through a microphone, or the like, and a video data input through a camera, or the like. The video call uses real-time video streaming technology to transmit the video data to a third party, thereby performing a call while seeing each other. In addition, with the spread of a third generation service, the number of users using the video call has been gradually increased.
In the case of the video call, the audio call may be performed while seeing each other. In this case, an output of the audio data according to the audio call is higher than an output of the audio data according to a general audio call. For example, the mobile terminal is switched to a speaker phone mode at the time of the video call to provide the audio data.
Therefore, the audio data of the third party is provided at high output through a speaker, which causes inconvenience to a user at a place where the audio call is inconvenient. For example, the audio data output by the speaker phone mode is output to a user and others around the user, such that it is difficult to ensure privacy of conversation contents. That is, the conversation contents with the other party are made aware to others around the user, such that it is difficult to protect the user's privacy.
In addition, the video call according to the related art transfers the user and backgrounds around the user to the third party. Therefore, the user's privacy and the privacy of others may be invaded. That is, the video call according to the related art may invade an individual's privacy at any time.